You Belong With Me
by Lee EunHae
Summary: -chap 3 update- Ketika membantunya berdiri, aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Tetapi tanpa sengaja kedua mata kami bertemu. Lekat. Binar-binar cahaya dari bola mata berwarna aquamarine milikku dan bola mata hazel miliknya menyatu selama berpuluh-puluh detik.
1. Chapter 1

YOU BELONG WITH ME

Author's note: Saia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada LUINA REN MICHAELIS dan MAYONAKANO SHADOW GIRL

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Deidara punyanya Sasori

Itachi sebenarnya milikku, tapi hanya kurelakan untuk Kisame.

Warning: AU, GAJE, SHOUNEN-AI, IF YOU DONT LIKE, DON'T READ THAN YOU GIVE MY FIC FLAMES.

Pairing: SasoDei and KisaIta

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

*

*

*

ENJOY READING

*

*

*

"Hei Kisame!"

"Hei juga Deidara!" sapa Kisame

"Kisame, hari ini kau keren sekali."

"Aku? Biasa saja," jawab Kisame merendahkan diri.

"Kapan yah aku bisa tampan dan keren sepertimu?"

"Hei Deidara! Kau itu tampan walaupun penampilan mu seperti ini!" kata Kisame menghiburku.

"^_^"

Perkenalkan namaku Deidara, umurku 15 tahun, sekarang aku bersekolah di "RITSUMEI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL", aku duduk di kelas X-2.

Dan yang tadi ku sapa adalah Kisame, lengkapnya Hoshigaki Kisame, aku sangat iri dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia merupakan salah satu laki-laki tertampan dan tercerdas disekolah(tetapi otakku lebih cerdas daripada Kisame).

Kisame mempunyai penampilan khusus yang menyerupai ikan hiu, lengkap dengan kulit yang berwarna biru pucat dan mata yang kecil, struktur mukanya menyerupai insang dan gigi berbentuk segitiga tajam serta memiliki tanda berbentuk bumerang di setiap pipinya. Dan Kisame juga mempunyai banyak FG.

Sedangkan aku, berambut kuning terang di belah dua, berkaca mata tebal, memakai behel dan penampilan ku sangat, sangat culun.

Meskipun Kisame berarti "IKAN HIU IBLIS", tetapi ia sangat baik pada ku, buktinya mau bersahabat dengan ku sedangkan anak-anak lainnya selalu menindas ku karena aku adalah anak yang penakut.

Ketika hendak menuju kelas, terdengar suara-suara FG nya Kisame yang memekakkan telinga. Kisame langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke arah gedung sebelah, tetapi naas bagiku yang tak sempat melarikan diri sehingga terinjak-injak oleh FG nya Kisame.

"GYAAA KISAME" teriak gadis-gadis itu berjamaah.

Aku bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku akibat di injak-injak oleh FG nya Kisame.

'Kisame dalam bahaya' batinku.

"HEI ADA ITACHI DIPARKIRAN!" teriak ku sekencang-kencangnya agar mereka beralih. Dan berhasil. Para gadis itu menoleh, kemudian mereka berbalik arah menuju parkiran. Aku langsung berlari untuk menyusul Kisame karena takut terinjak-injak lagi.

"Hei Kisame kau tak ap....." pertanyaan ku terpotong saat ku lihat Kisame jatuh duduk di lorong sekolah.

"Tidak usah bantu aku Dei, bantu saja pemuda di sebelah sana!" perintah Kisame sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut merah di belakang ku.

"Baiklah." jawab ku sambil berbalik.

Ketika ingin membantunya berdiri, aku ingin melihat wajah tanpa sengaja, ke dua mata kami bertemu. Lekat. Binar-binar cahaya dari bola mata berwarna aquamarine milikku dan bola mata berwarna hazel miliknya, menyatu selama berpuluh-puluh detik.

Aku bergetar, aliran listrik di tubuh ku menyetrum hati dan memenuhi jiwaku saat ini. Sungai darah di seluruh nadi ku tubuhku dilanda gempa yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuh ku.

"Dei, sepertinya aku pernah kenal dengan dia," kata Kisame membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh iya ya," jawab ku yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kalau tidak salah......." kata Kisame sambil berfikir.

+BERSAMBUNG+

Mind to RnR?

Oya! tabak siapa cowok yang dimaksud Kisame and Deidara?

akhir kata: review please! *sujud-sujud gaje*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Author's note: Saia mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah read and review fic saia *meluk-meluk reviewers and readers*.

Luina Ren Michaelis

Yue Ecchi

Matonakano Shadow Girl

Dai Juuyon

MauMau Kakashi

Naruchiha

Sota Kobayashi

Fuyuki No Wind

Cute-Tamacchan

Bella Freak males login

Jangan bosen untuk RnR ya !!!!

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, SHOUNEN-AI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Pairing: SasoDei

KisaIta

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

*

*

*

Happy reading

*

*

*

"Ya aku tahu! Kau Sasori 'kan?" kataku sambil melompat.

"Yosh! Kalian pasti Deidara dan Kisame."

Aku dan Kisame mengangguk kompak.

Ya Tuhan!!!!! Apa benar dia Sasoriku? Sasori yang menjadi cinta pertamaku? Sasori yang membuat hatiku bahagia sekaligus hancur? Sasori yang pernah membuatku merasa bagai di surga? Sasori yang pernah memberikan cahaya yang terang untuk hidupku?.

Kurasa Sasori yang di depan mataku bukanlah Sasoriku, karena penampilannya sangat berbeda. Sasori yang di hadapanku nyaris sempurna dan kurasa ketampanannya akan segera menggeser posisi Itachi yang bergelar "COWOK TERGANTENG DAN TERKEREN".

Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk melukiskan dirinya.

Tapi…… kalau dia bukan Sasoriku, tak mungkin dia mengenali aku dan Kisame 'kan?

Rupanya, dalam waktu 3 tahun ia banyak berubah. Ia seperti orang dewasa, badannya menjadi tinggi sekali. Padahal, 3 tahun yang lalu ia tak jauh berbeda denganku, sekarang kira-kira tingginya 20 senti lebih tinggi dariku.

Waktu kelas 7, wajahnya masih kekanak-kanakkan dan sangat culun.

Sekarang Sasori sangat berubah, kelihatan dewasa dan gagah. Nyaris sempurna. Pantas saja tadi aku tak mengenalinya.

Bisa bertemu lagi dengannya merupakan anugerah terindah dari tuhan.

"Sasori, kau sangat tampan sampai-sampai aku tak mengenalimu."

"Ya Sasori aku juga hampir tak mengenalimu!" kata Kisame.

"Semua ini berkat Itachi," kata Sasori sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hah? Kau kenal Itachi?" tanya Kisame excited.

"Hey Kisame! Kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau suka sama Itachi?" kata-kataku membuat semburat merah di pipi Kisame.

" Rasanya tidak enak kalu kita mengobrol disini, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" kata Kisame mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali. Tapi, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu." Kata Sasori dengan nada yang kecewa.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti ya Sasori!"

"ok!" kata Sasori sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Aku dan Kisame berjalan menuju kelas X-2, kelasku dan Kisame. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam, mungkin ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan sehingga ia tak mau menggangguku.

Kisame adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang perasaanku terhadap Sasori, tentang perasaan terkutuk ini, perasaan tak normal ini, perasaan terlarang ini, perasaa tulus ini.

Kelas X-2 sudah terlihat, kupercepat langkahku agar secepat mungkin memasuki kelas, untuk menenangkan jiwaku atas kejadian hari ini.

Aku tak mempedulikan Kisame yang jauh tertinggal di belakangku, aku terus melangkah bahkan tak menoleh ketika Kisame memanggil namaku.

Maafkan aku Kisame, ku harap kau mengerti keadaanku.

Saat memasuki kelas, suasana terasa hening. Aku bergegas ke tempat dudukku, dibarisan ke 3, urutan ke 3 sebelah kiri, jika dilihat dari pintu.

Kulihat teman semejaku Uchiha Itachi, sedang memainkan hpnya yang berwarna hitam metalik, bertype C03T.

"Hai, kau sedang apa Itachi?" tanyaku pada Itachi.

"Sedang membuka situs , kau tahu situs ini?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Apa kau fudanshi?"

"Ya, aku fudanshi," kata Itachi bangga.

"Wah, kau sama dengan Kisame ya Itachi?" pertanyaaanku membuat pipi putih mulus Itachi merona merah. Aku heran, tadi Kisame yang memerah mendengar nama Itachi, tetapi sekarang, Itachilah yang memerah mendengar nama Kisame. Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan…….

" Kau author?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan, aku Cuma reader, aku belum bisa buat fic. Eh pename mu apa?"

"Uchiha Itachi," jawab Itachi.

"Oh, nanti aku read and review deh."

"Eh makasih sudah repot-repot," kata Itachi

" Tidak apa-apa, aku memang senang mereview fic shounen-ai atau Yaoi."

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan para gadis dikelasku, teriakan itu sangat menggangu dan memecah keheningan kelas. Aku tahu apa penyebab gadis-gadis itu berteriak, penyebabnya hanya satu yaitu: Kisame.

"GYAAAAAAA, KISAME!"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti. Ekor mataku menatap Kisame dan aku melihat adegan yang sangat sayang dilewatkan. Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu hendak memeluk Kisame, tersandung kaki seseorang sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak enak kalau tidak ditertawakan.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAH," tawa anak-anak membahana diruang kelas.

TET TEEEET TEEEEEEET.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Sakura sudah duduk dikursinya. Dari arah pintu terlihat seorang guru yang terkenal tidak pernah datang tepat waktu, dia dalah Hidan-sensei, seorang guru yang mempunyai rambut berwarna putih.

'hah? Hidan-sensei datang tepat waktu? Apakah ini pertanda akan terjadi kiamat?' kataku dalm hati, aku terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Pagi, anak-anak!"

"Pagi, Hidan-sensei!" jawab kami serempak.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

"Murid baru? Cowok atau cewek Hidan-sensei" Tanya Sakura dengan gaya yang centil.

"Silahkan masuk, nak!" perintah Hidan-sensei tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sakura.

Kelas yang tadinya hening seperti dipemakaman, sekarang menjadi sangat berisik. Para gadis dikelasku berteriak histeris melihat sang anak baru.

"Hai semuanya! Namaku Akasuna No Sasori, saya berasal dari Sunagakure." Kata Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"OK! Ada yang mau bertanya?" kata Hidan-sensei.

"Sasori, berapa nomor HPmu?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"STOOOOOOP! Kalau tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan seaiknya tidak usah bertanya. Sasori, sekarang kau bisa duduk dibarisan ke 2 urutan ke 3 sebelah kanan, disebelah pemuda berkulit biru pucat itu," Hidan-sensei.

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei," kata Sasori smbil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Saspri berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, dia tersenyum padaku.

Ya ampuuuuun! Aku meleleh melihat senyumnya yang manis itu.

TEEET TEET TEEEET.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Kisame.

Mataku melihat Sasori berjalan dengan Itachi. Tiba-tiba dadaku sesak, apakah aku cemburu? Ah tidak mungkin aku cemburu, rasa cintaku pada Sasori sudah hilang 'kan?.

"Kau kenapa Deidara?" Tanya Kisame membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng pertanda aku tidak apa-apa.

"KISAMEEEE! Boleh pulang bareng gak?" Tanya Sakura.

-BERSAMBUNG…………………

Maaf para reders kalu fic ini jelek dan deskripsinya jelek plus pendek. Tapi saia udah berusaha supaya chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter 1.

Sakura boleh pulang bareng sama Kisame gak?

Wanna RnR?

RnR plese!!! *sujud-sujud gaje*.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Gomen lama updatenya, akhir-akhir ini saya lagi sibuk belajar buat UN yang mengharuskan saya untuk rajin belajar *gak ada yang nanya*

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk:

- Luina Ren Michaelis

- Cute-Tamacchan

- Akatsuki No Hyoran

- Naruchiha

- Mau-mau Kakashi

- Akira Uchiha

- Hoshigaki Ze-chan

-Mayonakano Shadow Girl

- Sota Kobayashi

- Fuyuki No Wind

- Yue Ecchi

- DeiDei-chan

Terima kasih buat review kalian.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, SHOUNEN-AI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing: SasoDei

Genre: Drama, sedikit Romance

Rated: T

*

*

*Enjoy reading!

*

*

*

"Go to hell, Sakura!" kata Kisame dingin.

"Dei..." kini pandangan Sakura beralih ke arah Deidara, ia mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat sangat menjijikan. Deidara mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut tapi dibelakang!" kata Kisame, ia muak karena Sakura mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang bisa membuat ia muntah. Meskipun Sakura mengeluarkannya untuk Deidara, tapi tetap saja Kisame merasa jijik.

"Makasih, Kisame!" Kisame tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sakura.

Mereka memasuki mobil BMW Kisame. Setelah memakai sabuk pengaman, ia menjalankan mobilnya dan melesat ke arah jalan raya yang lumayan ramai. Hening, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Terkadang Sakura mengoceh tidak jelas tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menanggapinya. Kisame hanya konsentrasi pada mobilnya, sedangkan Deidara sedang melamun memikirkan Sasori. Ia masih ingat saat Sasori berjalan bersama Itachi, hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Deidara terus memikirkan Sasori, memikirkan bagaimana caranya melupakan cowok berambut merah itu. Karena kalau tidak dilupakan, tentu akan membuat Deidara sakit hati. Tapi bagaiman cara melupakannya? Itulah yang sedang Deidara pikirkan, karena ia merasa cintanya terhadap Sasori sudah mendarah daging. Sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

Mobil Kisame berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Deidara. Sakura dan Deidara memang satu rumah karena mereka sepupuan. Orangtua Deidara sudah meninggal, jadi sejak keci ia sudah dirawat oleh orangtua Sakura yaitu Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Tetapi rumah itu bukanlah rumah Jiraiya dan Tsunade melainkan rumah peninggalan orangtua Deidara. Jadi Sakura beserta orangtuanya hanya menumpang.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kisame!" kata Deidara setelah turun dari mobil Kisame.

"Ya," hanya itulah respon Kisame, kemudian ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Deidara.

***** Di suatu rumah***

"Itachi, menurutmu bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta pada Deidara?" tanya Sasori sambil menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di samping Itachi. Itachi yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya, langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku belum pernah menyatakan cintaku pada siapapun," jawab Itachi sambil kembali ke aktifitas semula, yaitu memainkan laptopnya.

"Kau kan teman semejanya, masa tidak tahu?"

"Memangnya jika aku teman semejanya, itu berarti aku bisa tahu cara mengungkapkan perasaan padanya? Tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula, Deidara terlalu pendiam, penakut dan tertutup. Kau tanyakan saja pada Kisame, hanya dia yang akrab dengan Deidara," kata Itachi panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop tersebut.

Merasa Itachi tidak berguna, ia beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya. Dari atas sini, ia bisa melihat indahnya pemandangan desa Konoha. Pohon-pohon tumbuh dengan lebat dan berwarna hijau, berbeda sekali dengan pemandangan di Suna yang didominasi pasir. Tidak ada sesuatu yang indah di Suna, selain pemandangannya yang gersang di Suna juga ia tak bisa berjumpa dengan makhluk seindah Deidara.

Pikirannya melayang ke Deidara, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Penampilannya tidak berubah, tetap seperti dulu. Deidara adalah cinta pertama Sasori, tapi ia tak bias mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dikarenakan mereka memiliki gender yang sama. Dulu, saat ia sudah mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, takdir berkata lain ia harus pindah ke Suna mengikuti ayahnya yang ditugaskan bekerja di Suna. Tetapi sekarang, saat ia sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha dan sudah bertemu Deidara kenapa ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya? Mengapa rasanya sangat sulit?

Puas memandangi keindahan Konoha, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping Itachi yang masih asyik dengan laptopnya. Entah sedang melakukan apa dengan laptopnya, yang jelas ia terlihat sangat serius. Sasori pun tak berani mengganggunya, daripada mengganggu Itachi lebih baik ia melakukan aktifitas lain. Ekor matanya melihat sebuah novel berwarna biru yang berada di samping laptop Itachi, di bagian tengah novel tersebut terdapat gambar hati yang berwarna merah. Merasa tertarik, ia mengambil laptop tersebut. Tak berapa lama ia sudah terlihat sangat serius dengan novel tersebut, kadang ia tersenyum –senyum sendiri. Suasana menjadi sangat hening disbanding sebelumnya, karena sekarang mereka sudah tenggelam dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

*** At school***

Dedara berjalan terburu-buru menuju kelasnya, karena hari ini ia sedikit terlambat. Sebenarnya ini belum siang tapi karena Deidara terbiasa datang pagi, jadi ia merasa kesiangan. Ia berlari-lari kecil, saat melewati tikungan ia masih berlari-lari. Karena berlari ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, mungkin karena tenaga orang itu terlalu besar, Deidara jadi terjatuh di bawah orang tersebut. Saat membuka matanya, untuk kedua kalinya mata biru aquamarine miliknya bertemu dengan mata hazel milik cowok di atas tubuhnya.

Deidara bergetar, aliran listrik 82.000 watt menyetrum hatinya. Sungai darah di seluruh nadi tubuhnya dilnda gempa yang sangat dahsyat.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Semua menjadi slow motion saat mereka bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sungguh momen yang paling membahagiakan, bagi mereka berdua tentunya.

Tapi, momen indah itu terhenti ketika ada dua makhluk pengacau yang menghentikan momen indah mereka. Satu orang berciri tubuh tinggi besar, kulitnya sewarna dengan warna kulit hiu. Sedangkan makhluk yang satunya lagi memeiliki ciri rambut hitam panjang, terdapat keriput di pipinya.

"Jangan melakukan adegan mesum di sekolah dong! Bikin iri saja!" kata kedua makhluk pengganggu itu bersamaan.

"Siapa yang bermesraan? Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Deidara dan terjatuh di atas tubuhnya," jelas Sasori sambil bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Deidara. Deidara menerima uluran tangan Sasori, ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Lembut. Itulah yang mereka rasakan ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Deidara sudah berdiri dan berniat berjalan ke kelasnya sendirian, tapi Sasori menawarkan diri untuk pergi ke kelas bersama Deidara.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke kelas bersamaku saja?" tanya Sasori penuh harapan.

"Baiklah," jawab Deidara sambil menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Sasori.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka tanpa berpamitan kepada Kisame dan Itachi yang sedang pundung sambil menghisap jempol karena tidak dianggap ada oleh Sasori dan Deidara.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi yang jelas mereka terlihat sangat... Mesra.

Sesampainya di kelas, Deidara duduk di kursinya begitupun dengan Sasori. Deidara mengeluarkan bukunya dan membaca buku tersebut, Sasori pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak berapa lama Kisame dan Itachi muncul. Kemudian Itachi duduk di samping kiri Deidara, sedangkan Kisame duduk di samping kanan Sasori. Baru saja Kisame duduk, para fans girlnya segera menyerbu. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya Kisame yang diserbu, Sasori pun diserbu. Ada yang meminta tanda tangan, nomor hanphone, ada yang memotret dengan kamera di hanphone mereka, dan lain-lain.

Sedangkan Itachi, tak ada satu gadis pun yang mendekatinya. Bukan karena ia tidak keren atau semacamnya, tetapi gadis-gadis itu takut jika Itachi mengeluarkan death glare khas klan Uchiha yang terkenal sangat tajam. Hal yang sama dialami oleh Deidara, tak ada seorang gadis pun yang mendekatinya. Bukan karena ia memiliki death glare atau semacamnya, melinkan karena penampilannya yang culun. Jadi tak ada seorang gadis pun yang mendekatinya.

Disaat kelas sedang gaduh, datanglah seorang penyelamat. Kedatanggannya menghentikan kegiatan gadis-gadis itu, dia adalah Hidan-sensei.

"Buka buku agama kalian halaman 40 sampai 43! Lalu baca dan jika kalian sudah membacanya, baru saya akan menjelaskan," perintah Hidan-sensei.

"Baik Hidan-sensei!" jawab anak-anak bersaman.

30 menit kemudian...

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah kalian baca semua?" tanya Hidan-sensei.

"Sudah, sensei!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus! Jadi meurut Dewa Jashin, kiamat adalah bla... Bla... Bla...!" terang Hidan-sensei.

"Nah, sekarang apakalian sudah mengerti?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mengerti sensei!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Tidak sia-sia saya mengabdi pada Dewa Jashin," kata Hidan-sensei bangga. Sedangkan murid-muridnya sudah sweatdrop semua.

***Di parkiran***

Kisame dan Deidara akan pulang bersama, tetapi Sasori mengajak Deidara untuk pulang bersama.

"Deidara, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sasori penuh harap. Deidara memandang ke arah Kisame, KIsame mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

"Bagaimana denganku Sasori?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau dengan Kisame saja!" jawab Sasori enteng, dia tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Kisame dan Itachi yang sudah memerah, melebihi warna merah rambutnya.

"Bagaimana, Deidara? Tanya Sasori lagi.

"Mmmmm..." tampak Deidara sedang berfikir. Sasori sedang berdebar-debar dan berdoa agar Deidara mau pulang bersamanya sedangkan KIsame dan Itachi sedang menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Deidara.

"Bagaimana ya?" tanya Deidara lagi.

Bersambung............

Gomen, kalau cerita ini semakin memburuk kualitasnya. Tapi saya sudah sangat berusaha agar fic ini layak untuk dibaca.

Bagaimana? Bersediakah para readers yang baik hati untuk mereview fic saya?

Tolong doakan saya agar saya bias menghadapi UN yang sebentar lagi datang. Dan doakan juga agar nilai-nilainya bisa memuaskan ya?


End file.
